


No Life King

by LabyrinthOfShadows



Category: Hellsing
Genre: Gen, poem
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-01-13
Updated: 2010-01-13
Packaged: 2017-12-06 21:54:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 40
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/740568
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LabyrinthOfShadows/pseuds/LabyrinthOfShadows





	No Life King

Clothes bathed in blood and shadows and meager light  
He is a childe of the night  
A servant to his prey  
He lived a life   
And died a death  
With Jackal by his side  
He is the No Life King


End file.
